A REALLY bad day for Roxas
by supersam4ever08
Summary: Roxas was in Axel's room when this happened. AGES; ROXAS 17 AXEL 21 WARNING;Contains very immature material. Most likely going to be a one-shot,maybe more.


Roxas felt a hand on his wrist. This time his touch was anything but gentle. He skillfully placed a looped piece of leather on one wrist and then the other before tightening the bindings with a harsh tug of the stray strap. A clip similar to a belt buckle clip secured the knot in place through a preformed hole; effectively binding his wrists behind his back. He wasn't done, though. Another piece of leather was looped around his upper legs, across his thighs, and tightened in the same matter. He made sure to make that binding especially tight. Maybe now he wished that he had been knocked out; in a matter of seconds he'd be completely immobilized. This caused him to grunt uncomfortably as his dizziness started to lighten up to the point he was fully aware of his surroundings; and in which resulted in his timid struggles, gradually growing stronger.

"Oh, come on..." Roxas groaned in frustration, looking up the best he could at Axel as he waited all too late to recover from that horrific collision. He was almost surprised he didn't just take him out right away rather than bind him like this. Then again, when you're in an strained relationship as big as this, you'd actually expect something worse dragged out into a bigger scene of conjured drama. Nothing of which Roxas was looking forward to.

The 'darker' Nobody wasn't going to risk losing this wonderful opportunity by getting sloppy too close to victory either. " Come on? Have it your way. " Just as Roxas's world began to settle around him he might find himself getting dizzy again; vision becoming a blur when the redhead hoisted him up and over one shoulder with a heave. One arm tightened around his torso to hold him down while the other repositioned him so his belly laid across the top of his own shoulder. That hand lingered longer than it should have after making the adjustment.

The tips of his fingers passively stroked the back of the captured teen's thighs moments before he went into a corrider. His 'dead weight' threw him off in his spin slightly and made him grab onto something for extra leverage to keep both of them from tumbling to the ground at turn. That something just so happened to be Roxas's leg just inches below the curve of his rear; a relatively tender spot. He was not used to carrying others. He was always one to go get help after all.

The repositioning just fueled the growing fire, causing strong legs to kick,fingers to flex into emotional fists as his body writhed, making walking for Axel that much harder to deal with. Granted, he could count it as his own fault when he had placed his hand there that started the squirming to begin with. "Let go of me!"

Having him fight like this made the redhead consider the Great Gorge which was just about ten miles away from here. Throwing Roxas over and seeing if he sinks or floats in the rough rapids of the river below might have been worth the trouble of taking him further than he originally intended. Then again, with the other beginning to get some fight in him didn't make it likely that he would get all the way there without incident. " You sure about that? " He hadn't bothered to answer until he sped off. A drop at this speed would very likely leave him in worst condition than he was now.

The scenery around them changed dramatically in a blink of an eye. Those almost claustrophobicbuildings were just a distant memory once he cut through a field, over some hills, and to the other side where a place that should have been familiar to both of them resided. The artificial hill of Organazation XIII was the first noticeable landmark from a distance. The flagpole was still there, but Axel ripped the actual flag off of it one day in boredom.

" I think you should relax a bit, dude. No need to be such a tight ass. " How tight of an ass, he intended to find out very shortly. Not wanting the teen to forget who had the upper hand in this situation, he stopped close to the tree stump slide entryway. He reached down with the hand not cradling the teen to flip the top open before casually allowing Roxas to roll off his shoulder and into the hole. Bound and already wounded it was guaranteed not to be a nice ride, but at least there was a nice pile of hay waiting to cushion his fall at the bottom. What else laid down there? It was hard to tell. There was nothing visible in darkness.

Though the ride was still uncomfortable, Roxas wasn't complaining, at least not about that. He couldn't see very well considering the lighting ordeal and his bonds kept holding him fast, assuring he wouldn't be able to get enough leniency of strength or speed to break free anytime soon. He was at least able to sit upright, taking a bit of an effort to throw his balance in the right away before he was able to.

It was then he noticed that a certain redhead didn't follow him down the slide. He didn't plan to. Instead the entryway was locked up again so Axel could head around the front. The room he was bound in was completely devoid of light, and it stayed that way for an agonizing minute or two. Just what was going to happen to him? Maybe he would die here ultimately, or maybe things would become much, much, worst and he would only wish for death. The wait could have been more traumatizing than the end result.

A bit of light from the outside slithered into the room along with a brief draft of fresh air. It lasted for only a few seconds before the front door of Organazation XIII HQ slammed shut, and locked. He could hear him approaching; taking his dear sweet time to draw out the entire process. Roxas felt a warm hand touching his body, his face in particular, before that cocky tone of his hit the air once more. " I got you ... but now what am I gonna do with you? " It was obvious he was enjoying every minute of this; and at the first sign of contact, Roxas had instantly jerked back, nearly tipping over as he avoided the touch like it was poison.

" Have any ideas? "

Grinding his teeth together,hands balled up once more in aggression, Roxas bristled; "Let me go?"

It certainly seemed like a good idea to him.

" Maybe. " Not a hint of malice in Axel's tone as he considered the possibilities that this situation could lead to. Seeing his crush jerk away in such a disrespectful manner was enough to get him back in the spirit of things. He quickly reached out to give him a rough shove while he tried to regain his balance from his own actions, knocking him over. " I want that mud hole you call a city in exchange for that. Gonna give that cripple Ansem a personal eviction at that. " Yeah ... he really thought he had good leverage here, or maybe he's a bit delusional, or maybe it was a combination of the two.

" I'll get on them about this tomorrow. Tonight ... " He leaned over to snatch the teen by the long strap of his wrists bindings. " ... it's just you and me. " There was something about those words, perhaps the way he said them, that made the very idea of spending a few hours with a guy who's essentially the biggest stalker ever the worst thing imaginable. The implication was sickeningly obvious.

Roxas was trying to sit back up by the time the redhead grabbed the strap, the presence of which having already rubbed his skin raw from how carelessly tight it was. The actions interrupted what he had in mind to say as he swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling a tad nervous by his last ominous words. No doubt that entailed nothing good.

"What? Didn't have enough sleepovers when you were a kid?" A poor attempt at wit, he was at least able to mask what fear would have otherwise showed in his voice, "Don't get too cocky yet. There's no way I'm going to let you take over; as far as I'm concerned, the Organazation will find if I were you, I'd just go ahead and give up now." Pretty big words for someone in his predicament but he's been in worse situations before. He could get through this, no sweat. Right?

Axel's eyes were good enough in the dark. He could see the silhouette of the fallen hero's body as he struggled to maintain some level of dignity. The sight was enough to curl his lips in the beginnings of a smirk. Not even a little bit of trash talk could defer his intentions. " Hey now. No one wants to go to bed alone at night. It's no fun. " Then he turned and started to walk off. Had Roxas noticed that he didn't let go of that leather strap before he started? It's still held tight in his left hand.

A bit of a tug was all the warning he got before what little slack was on that piece of leather ran out. He hadn't realized it either so it resulted in him clumsily falling over, looking a little surprised. He struggled to somehow comply without having to be dragged but ended up sliding across the floor on his ass more than anything. Where was he going? Over to the rooms on the other side.

Axel decided to make small talk while he messed with the door. " You're better than nothin', but not by much. Dude, you're too far into this Organazatuions is all powerful shit. It's annoying. The real world don't see it that way. There isn't any damn body on this entire planet who's really scared of them... even you, Rox. " He cracked the door a little before swinging it open completely. This room did have a little light in it; a fitting neon green strip around the perimeter that illuminated both of them as soon as the door opened. The room might be a little familiar to Roxas; this used to be his room!

Most of the old furniture was taken out of his room, smashed up, lit on fire, and pushed off the side of a cliff in Axel's first few hours of had made a few trips between his home and the other worlds before the liberty was taken from him to get a few things more befitting his tastes. Roxas was turned off by the prospect the redhead had taken it over as well as the entire base, the reminder hitting him suddenly and putting him in an even worse mood.

How did he let things get this far? Well, they did, and things weren't exactly looking up for him right now either. If only the other Organazation members realized what happened, they could easily invade XIII HQ and overpower Axel. But then at what cost? He was certain the other was going to use his capture for all it was worth.

No, as much as he didn't like it, he was stuck.

"Ya know, you could have given me some warning." He grunted idly, ignoring his earlier remarks while indicating the unceremonious manner in which he had tugged him along. He had fallen in a sitting position when he paused, but had to wonder if Axel planned on moving him further. And after that... then what? He was about to find out.

" Fine. Here's a warning; I'm going to drag you over to the bed, throw you on it, fuck you until I get tried, and castrate you or somethin'. " His voice trailed off because he hadn't really thought about what he would do after the third step in the process. He didn't think he would get that far, either, but now that he was here he didn't want to show the teen hero that he'd been at a loss to what to do.

Again he tugged, fair warning, before pulling him across the threshold and roughly kicking the door closed behind him out of habit. The three entryways leading into XIII HQ were sealed; he didn't have to worry too much about interference tonight.

"W-Wait. What?" Roxas's expression would have been comical if not for the dark reasoning behind it. He watched Axel approach the bed, stopping at the nightstand beside it to open and dig through a drawer for a few items that were placed on top of the stand. He would have tried to get away but with his mobility limited, he could do nothing to thwart Axel's efforts on his next move. He reached for Roxas, taking him by the scruff of his neck right between his lowest scruff of hair and his shirt while winding that piece of leather attached to his wrist binds to get a good hold. A quick breath, and then he heaved him up to toss him on the bed like a piece of luggage. He was really taking the 'King Complex' to a whole new level, it seemed. Axel stole a new bed for himself for the invasion; an old style iron canopy bed draped with black curtains that were currently tied back. Truthfully ... it wasn't his idea. Vexen picked out the bed. He nearly forgot how tacky that bitch was before he left a 'good' impression.

Turning back to the bed he noticed that little bound ball of clothes wiggling its way to the edge in an attempt to get away. Axel circled around and took hold of Roxas's left ankle; ever mindful to keep himself out of kicking range of the right. " An' where do you think you're going? The floor? You don't wanna get banged on the floor. It gives you one Hell of a case of carpet burn, 'specially with how fast I can go. " The way Axel talked about it he made it seem like they were having a conversation about the weather! Completely calm and casual, but he couldn't let his guard down until his rival was completely immobilized. First thing's first; he had to get the teen's legs tied down andd take his keyblade. He knew from experience that Roxas was nothing without his legs and keyblade. That's why he leaned in a bit to fasten the object in his hands around his ankle. It happened with a sharp steel click; a metal shackle attached to a stretching cord with a clip on the end. He stretched it out to attach the other end to a bedpost.

Roxas's eyes were wide. He fought to kick him while he was at it but was at a great disadvantage. He never would have dreamed he'd be fighting to keep himself from enduring something like this. Things like this just didn't happen to him. Sure, he's went through a hell of a lot, met Death many times and brushed him off like nothing; but he was completely new to this scene. He had never even considered the possibilities of one of his enemies thinking about doing something so vile and sickening.

He strained with all his might to snap the restraints keeping his arms from being mobile. One leg was already down, the only thing he had free now was his other, and somehow he didn't think that was going to be enough to fight Axel off. The panic that flickered in his eyes could no longer be veiled.

"Come on, Axel -- heh, buddy... You don't want to do this. Can't you just beat me up instead?" He felt stupid for suggesting even that but he was growing a little desperate here.

Axel picked up on the desperation in his voice, in his movements, and even a slight alteration in his breathing from his struggles. He managed to knock that cocky son of a bitch down a peg and he didn't even touch him yet. Roxas picked the wrong Nobody to mess with this time. He was in over his head, and did he know why? It was because Axel knew things about Roxas that his other enemies couldn't even fathom. He was Roxas's best friend, technically, and he knew his own fears and limitations. So when it came to figuring out how Roxas worked he had to ask himself whether he would be afraid of that or would it be the opposite. Trial and error, but he seemed to be right on the money so far.

Roxas couldn't stand being restrained, just like him, and was beginning to grow more desperate with each passing moment. Axel circled around to the desk to grab two more shackles before approaching the bed again. One was temporarily shoved into his pocket while he worked his magic with the other, causing him to muffle a rather loud obection. " Buddy? I thought I was the asshole here. " Foot. In. Mouth.

He went for his other leg and made one quick adjustment before making a further move. The strap of leather he used to initially bind Roxas back in the city was hastily removed from his thighs and pulled away. His grip on the other's ankle tightened since he was certain Roxas wouldn't like the idea of his thighs being spread before the shackle was applied. " I'm just playing my part. I'm the asshole, the douche, the sick-o, that evil son of a bitch, and whatever else you might be thinking, yeah? I just don't have it in my wicked little heart to be the good guy an' let you go. " That shackle was going on whether he wanted it or not. " I will beat you up a little when we get into it if you want. I didn't know you were into that. " He smirked.

The seconds ticked by and the suspense was coming back, reminding Roxas of what was soon to come as soon as Axel was ready. This preparation included getting his other leg tied down, the strap on his thighs at least freed,and both sets of clothes removed. That gave him no sense of relief whatsoever; and the blond hero was well informed his sweet-talk wasn't about to get him out of this fiasco.

He tried jerking his leg free of Axel's hold before he could shackle it, he really did, but it was no use.

"Go to hell!" He snapped, his nerves getting the better of him. He normally didn't lose it under stressful situations but this wasn't exactly one of those adventures he's grown to love; the thrill of danger and excitement had always gave him a twisted sense of enjoyment. But he felt nothing for this. Not yet anyway.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was expecting one of the Organzation XIII members to just burst in any second. He was expecting even Axel to slip up; or suddenly be able to weaken his bonds and escape. Something like that always happened. He always found a way of getting out of things at the last second. Even with this thought in mind, he was not reassured.

He could only be lucky for so long, right?

Chances are no one was going to pick up on what happened to the blond until the morning, at least. Just having the blond to himself for the night was all that Axel could hope for. Having his ass kicked by every Organzation member there ever was or will be would be worth it if it meant leaving a lasting impression on their youngest member. This would be a night that Roxas would never forget. He would make sure of it. " I'm gonna but not anytime soon, too bad for you. " Axel was just out of his sight when he said that, messing with the bed ,he undressed Roxas and himself,so that they were both nude

He circled around to the other side of the bed where the nightstand was one last time, but not without taking a passing glance at the blond's compromising position. He had an excellent view at his angle, one that made him chuckle darkly. " Now I see why you're so angry. " That had to be some type of sick joke, but just what was he implying with that statement? His line of sight lined up quite nicely with the blond teen's bare crotch. Just a sore shot while he was already down and out.

He quickly grabbed one last thing from the dresser to stuff in his pockets before closing the drawer. Even if Roxas wasn't looking at the lecherous redhead the shift of the bed when he climbed on top of it was hard to miss. He crawled up to his bound body and slowly positioned himself on top of it. A knee was planted on either side of his rival's narrow waist, while he placed a hand on the bed to either side of his shoulders. Then he leaned in, face to face, only to say in a matter of factuality tone of voice. " ... you have a small penis."

"Fuck you!" The outburst was sudden and too quick for him to reconsider what he just said. Roxas immediately regretted those words, certain the other would take advantage of the interpretation at such a bold statement.

"Get off!" ...Unwittingly, he could probably do the same with that one too.

His innocence was sickeningly adorable; more sickening then adorable in Axel's own green eyes. How he ever managed to bag any type of woman was beyond him. It did make his mind wonder which, if Roxas didn't pick it up by now, was usually going to be a very bad thing for him. Axel's hands started to travel around the same time as his mind. Starting at the shoulders, then briefly over the outer limits of his chest before trickling down his sides to his hips.

He was pleasantly surprised himself at how natural his motions felt so far. He was certain that he was going to be at least a little disgusted at the idea of screwing his rival's brains out (though he'd never say it aloud or even admit to doing it). So far? Nothing. Nothing too bad. Feels kind of like a chick's hips, he thought while he took a firm grip of Roxas's to pull them upwards as he moved his downwards. The result was their first truly perverse physical contact. Crotch against crotch. Skin against skin. It was enough to send a cold shudder down his spine; clear arousal.

" I'm not gonna be the only one who gets off on this, I bet. " He muttered more to himself than the other teen. Axel never imagined he'd get a kick out of touching another guy like this. He'd never done so before. In truth he was still a little wary of it. It was the only reason why he took his dear sweet time in testing the waters. He tried his luck at grinding against his hips again harder, much more confident this time. Roxas's lean frame shuddered against him, his mind working extra hard to figure out what he should do before any further violation of his personal space could commence. Nothing.

It wasn't the hands that got to him anyway, it was the action that happened right after, bare groins in contact with one another, sending jolts of unwanted friction into him. He inhaled sharply, turning his head to look away from his captor. Fingers flexed behind him into fists; legs started jerking against their restraints.

Roxas had to bite down on his bottom lip to stifle the yip that started to rise, transformed into a guttural grunt instead when Axel gyrated his hips into his, causing his lithe body to shiver.

His eyes squeezed shut briefly."Stop it!" He scolded, disgust brewing through his facial expression as well as humiliation. His stomach churned unsettlingly, feeling as if it was tying its self into knots.

"You sick bastard. Get the hell off of me!"

This time he backed off, but it wasn't from Roxas's begging or insistence that he did. That physical contact sent more of a jolt through his body than he expected. A shock of electricity with little pulses that he could still feel crawling across his skin. Had to get his bearings. His onslaught was only delayed for approximately five seconds before he moved in for the kill once more. This time his hands just tapped those trembling little hips that he'd previously been fascinated with before, sliding behind the pinned teen, up his back, to grab a hold of his wrists. He knew his own restraints well enough that he didn't need to look at them to undo them.

Though Roxas was freed of the binding leather he was not free of him. A hand took each of his wrists and forced them upwards, over his head, which was an action that made the redhead slide forward and down into his captive. Axel just hovered over him on hands and knees before. This new position laid him down on top of Roxas; quite the opposite of 'get off'.

" Heh. That the best you can do? " He tried his best to sound genuinely surprised. " You're supposed to be the big hero, protect people and shit, and you can't even save yourself from this? " He wanted to be insulting, to get under his skin. But as expected he wasn't so docile when his burning wrists were exposed to air and freed from their bindings; Roxas had attempted to fight him, hit him, anything he could. But in place of what held his hands behind his back, Axel pressed his against the sheets just above his head, immobilizing before any progress could really be made.

His body twisted beneath the other's in effort to free his arms, consequently rubbing their hips against each other all over again. Roxas did what he could to ignore this, certain if he could just get a hand free, he could at least wipe that annoying look off his face with a nasty punch.

"Shut up." He glared, attempting to regain what pride rather than shrink sheepishly against him from this new experience. He couldn't help it. He was trying, but the panic was still there.

"You'll pay for this." What more could he do but fling around empty threats at this point, a warning he already knew wouldn't go heeded, no matter how many times he'd try. But he did try.

A metal shackle was placed around his right hand shortly followed by a cord strung up to the bed. His left wrist would follow soon after. Both hands held onto his wrist to force it to the bed so it too could be restrained despite the other's hasty jerks. It didn't take long to completely subdue the blond under him; all four limbs in shackles attached to a black cord which was in turn tied to the four posts of the bed. The cord had about six inches of slack each to them if he pulled against them hard; just enough for him to lift his arms or feet off the bed a few inches if he absolutely had to. No matter how hard he tried, in the end Roxas was stretched into a position feeling incredibly vulnerable.

" Famous last words. " So many told him he'd pay, but none were able to deliver just yet. Axel would just continue doing what he pleased until that day.

He took a moment to admire his handiwork before taking a hold of the restrained teen's chin in his right hand. He forced face to face contact and hoped that his eyes would follow. " I never dreamed of fucking a dude before. " His other hand laid on his chest momentarily before working its way down south.

The only thing Roxas could do at that point was try to keep composure over his face and he already felt as if he was failing. Even if he had succeeded it was impossible to keep his body from shaking; inside him experiencing fear, true fear he hadn't felt in a really long time.

Despite the strain he put into stopping him from placing him in such a precarious, spread-eagle position, Roxas was left feeling more vulnerably exposed now than he ever could.

His chest gave him away easily, rising fast. This pace increased after Axel's left hand started to wander suspiciously towards his lower regions. Roxas stared back into those conniving, malicious eyes; his head shaking desperately in his grasp, a gesture that meant quite obviously 'no.'

Too stunned to say anything else? That was just fine with him. Made it much easier for Axel to concentrate on the matter at hand. His grip had tightened when Roxas began shaking his head erratically in what he thought was yet another attempt to get away. Not this time. Luckily the blond teen would be given the grace of not having to stare into those lecherous eyes a second longer. He forced Roxas's head down until his chin touched his breastbone. The new angle would give him the best view of just where his hand was headed and just what his hand was doing.

Fingers weaved down his underbelly to their final destination. It wasn't a straight line, he staggered from one side to the other like a drunk to draw out the process. When he finally got to his destination he decided to try and get another jolt out of the blond. Axel opened his hand to cover his crotch completely, applying a fair amount of pressure by rubbing the sensitive area with a smooth back and forth motion. He rubbed him like this for more then just a few seconds this time. Emerald eyes were focused on his body, his face, to gage his reaction depending on where he rubbed. He was awfully curious about the other's reactions. He knew how he liked to be rubbed whenever he wanted to get a hard on. Would Roxas like the same method he used, or the opposite?

It wasn't until after his hand started wandering down did Roxas realize what he intended to do, to his embarrassment, he got to see what Axel was doing with his hand, and struggled relentlessly not to over react. It was like trying to watch your first shot at the doctor's office, making it that much harder to endure. His hips twitched, tempted to buck; but he wasn't having that. He tried to make himself as flat as possible as Axel's heated palm and hand pressed over his unprotected sheath. He shut his eyes as if he could hide from it all; his cheeks were crimson though you could barely tell under the lighting that colored the room.

Warmth started to pool into his groin shamefully, making him even more desperate. "Stop touching me!"

" Open your eyes. " There was a certain firmness behind Axel's tone that hinted that this would be the first and last time he would make that request before he made him regret not listening to him. " Just 'cause you're gonna be my bitch doesn't mean you should act like one. " He lightened up on his hand just enough to flex his fingers, stretching, and then repositioned himself so he laid slightly off center from his victim.

Almost on his side with one hand holding his head while the other hovering over his crotch. He descended on his target again after his readjustment, searching. The blood flowing to his crotch was going to betray him if this touching persisted. Axel got a general idea of where he needed to search to find that narrow slit well one that led to a pouch that normally held their most intimate parts from plain sight. It was hard to find when you didn't know where to look, but he had a general idea. He Roxas's body so it didn't take long to find the right place.

The tips of his fingers rubbed the flesh of his crotch in rough circles but through the entire time Roxas would not open his eyes. The command Axel gave opened a very small gate of opportunity on his behalf. He'd take what he could to oppose him, including this one moment.

He was stubborn, even under these conditions; he hadn't intended on breaking down and crying anytime soon. He was certain to be traumatized in the prospect he wouldn't be forgetting this night ever. He couldn't even imagine fighting Axel now that he had this moment to hang over his head. But he was getting ahead of himself; he hasn't fucked him yet.

Such a stubborn little fuck! Axel narrowed his eyes sharply as he didn't seem to realize the seriousness of the situation or he was doing this on purpose and anticipated the worst.

Roxas groaned in distress but not from any retaliation yet. After feeling the movement of his tantalizing fingers before, brushing over a most sensitive area around the entry way that concealed a confused member,Roxas's response had stirred something more favorable to Axel. He tried to shift his hips to the side, however, to avoid it if at all possible, but when he did this, or attempted to, his body objected; thrusting up once, and catching himself off guard. Roxas was ashamed.

It was then he was given a very brief mercy in which Axel removed the hand forcing his chin to look at the scene was already putting his bare hand to work.

Something was feeling around his ass. The redhead gripped his ass with his thumb and forefinger while his other hand continued its rough rubbing of his crotch. He turned his bare hand slightly so he could prod around further. Another finger, probably the pinky, was now circling his hole. It was then the buck threw him off. Axel actually jumped at the sudden movement, then he smirked. " Someone's eager. " And with that he started to work that finger into his ass, slowly ...

Roxas grimaced, having hoped Axel wouldn't have noticed the mistake he made with his hip motions before. He concerned himself with something else though, a something he wasn't ready for, nor ever could be.

"W-Wait..." Roxas gasped, feeling one of his fingers begin to wedge into the nervous pucker, muscles flexing. His body was tense, that much was obvious already, but now Axel could feel it. Roxas was incredibly tight, a narrow passage having never been explored by another.

Hearing his voice just cut through his concentration was enough to make Axel hesitate, but not stop, with his actions. Roxas's tension was obvious. He was having a difficult time fitting even his pinky finger in that plump little hole of his. How was he going to manage anything else? " You want me to stop,Rox? " There wasn't any teasing in his voice that time. He was too busy trying to get a rise out of him to force that kind of malice in his voice.

His index finger finally found its placed his index finger at the top of his pouch's slit and gradually worked his way to the bottom, applying pressure for emphasis. " You really want me to stop? " Once he got to the bottom he worked his way back to the top, fingering him.

Roxas held his breath for an eternity of seconds as the awkward fingering from his backside was accompanied by the discovery in the front. He swallowed again and grunted as the finger had started moving, brushing in all the (right) wrong ways against his sheath. His body shook beneath his touch, reacting every way, if just slightly, to the other's caresses and unwanted contact; like a puppet on strings.

There was a mix of emotions swarming inside of Roxas, none of them he felt he could rightfully express. His fingers flexed into another pair of fists, nails digging into his palms, pinching skin and trying to distract him from the tantalizing violation he endured.

"Y-Yes!" He practically yelped, opening his eyes to give a good stern glare in Axel's direction, hatred resonating from those sky blue hues like nothing before.

Roxas's body was betraying him. He could scream 'No!' until the Organaztion's members finally heard him and came to his aide, but his body gave away a completely different message. That's why Axel wasn't too keen on stopping. Still ... a more devious idea began to formulate in his mind.

After a few not-so-gentle strokes along his slit, his finger sunk deep into the pouch in an attempt to touch the flesh that was no doubt hardening inside. He could feel that all too familiar heat; that arousal that he'd felt every time he had to fly solo to get his fix. Axel did not actually touch the other's penis but he came dangerously close before withdrawing his hands completely. The one from his crotch and the other that failed to find a hole in the defense of his asshole. They both left his body completely so he could idly smear the faint moisture that accumulated on them across the bedspread.

" Have it your way,Rox. " He huffed in a teasing fashion before lifting himself off of the bed. What was happening? Was this a major victory for the bound teen? Axel pushed his weight so he straddled the other again. This time he was mindful not to touch him anywhere. Instead he looked down at him curiously before he did something else waited, but for what?

Roxas was afraid but this identified emotion wasn't new; hadn't been since Axel started this whole mess. Normally when he experienced fear, however, he usually got past it pretty quickly. He was good at even fooling himself sometimes but what he was really scared of went a little deeper than the simple fact Axel was molesting him. He was afraid he might actually enjoy it.

He never had trouble like this when it came to controlling his body, remaining true to himself. But he was beginning to feel corrupted and he didn't want it to last. He was Roxas the Keyblade Wielder. What kind of hero was he if he could let this happen?

He shut his eyes, head turning the opposite way of Axel as he explored deeper with the finger in the front, stimulating the area, and indeed hiding a not-so flaccid dick.

He was actually surprised Axel stopped. What hope he wanted to believe in, however, was pushed aside by the reality of the situation. He couldn't dream of Axel just stopping now.

As he climbed on top of him, eyes peered up once more at the other, looking questioningly; and dreading what answers he might find. The air between them grew silent aside from Roxas's irregular breathing; and the blond couldn't resist.

"What are you going to do?"

His ever growing uncertainty was matched with Axel's ever growing 's expression was on full display. He had nothing to hide. That ever-present smirk was still lingering on his lips, threatening to grow into a mocking grin if the other dared to show another sign of his weakness. His eyes never left the other male's body. Though now he primarily focused on his counterpart's face he couldn't help but shoot a look or two down his chest and stomach to watch his crotch. Nothing yet, but he was certain he could stir Roxas's body even further.

He then made his move; the fingers in his left hand twitching slightly when he reached down for the other teen's body. He stopped just short of touching Roxas's cheek, only short of making contact with his skin by millimeters. His reply was simple. " ... Nothin'. " As if that much was obvious. His hand started a trail down his cheek to his chin, fingers almost brushing the skin there, only to back off without making any contact at all.

Axel teased him now; coming so dangerously close to touching him while being careful not to make any physical contact. The implication remained. He etched out a trail along Roxas's chest, circling where his nipples, and then moved further down to that crotch that he rubbed relentlessly seconds before. " You told me not to touch you and I'm not gonna ... " He could feel the heat of his crotch. That familiar heat was so inviting, but he only imitated the gesture that he made before millimeters from his slit. That same prodding index finger came out to 'pretend' to press down on his slit while he worked his way to the bottom. He knew the motion so well that he knew the approximate place to stop before running his finger back to the top. " ... since you obviously don't want this. " This? What was this? Him, and everything he had to offer.

Despite the fact he wasn't touching him directly,Roxas caught on to his intentions; and the lewd suggestiveness of it kept in his mind and body, making him sexually frustrated. He tried to take advantage of this situation, however. He knew he was riled up in ways he didn't want to be, but now that Axel was trying something else, he hoped he'd be able to turn it against him. To not react and discourage the idea completely.

He tried to focus on something else. Anything. Heck, even Marly naked; and though that was an utterly repulsive thought, it didn't completely eradicate the implications that were vivid in his mind, thanks to Axel.

"No. I don't." He assured further, his voice cracking in the middle and making him frustrated and embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Get off of me. I don't want you touching me, period."

Axel wasn't going to lose this battle. He had already won in his mildly delirious mind. All he had to do was seal the deal. Roxas made it clear that he wasn't going down without a fight. He wanted a fight? Fine, he was going to give him one Hell of one. This was unfamiliar territory for Roxas, but he had the distinctive advantage of clearly having more sexual experience than him. He knew what he had to do to make a girl crack, and more importantly he knew what he needed to do to make himself crack. Figuring out how Roxas ticked would be cakewalk.

Again, Axel would call his bluff, but this was strike two for him when he came to getting to home base. If he couldn't break his rival down soon he would have to resort to drastic measures. Roxas, for all that he had to fear at the moment, didn't have to add the possibility of being raped to his ever growing list of things to be afraid of in this situation. Axel didn't entirely rule that out. He had much more composure over himself than Roxas, but he too was being aroused by their prolonged foreplay. Time would tell how much more he could take before he reached his breaking point.

Axel climbed off of him to slide off the side of the bed again. " You're lying. " The drawer beside the bed was opened again, but for what? Axel fell silent for a moment as he concentrated on working with what he found. It didn't take him long to figure out how to turn it on, and when he did the soft sound of a rumbling motor encased in thick material could be heard in the otherwise silent air. " That's not an admirable trait for a hero, you know. " When he turned back to Roxas he could see what he had gotten in his hands. It was a ... vibrator. A ten inch long piece of uneven rubber shaped suspiciously like a penis. He flipped it over, and at the opposite end was a smaller inch-long rod with a swollen oval shaped piece of plastic at the end.

He climbed on the bed again, but instead of getting on top of Roxas he knelt down beside him. Then the smaller end of the dildo was applied to his body. That little nub at the end had a smaller vibrator in it that could only be felt when in contact with the skin. He made sure it was felt; waiting for a reaction before tracing a curvy path with it around his torso. What the Hell was he doing? Just following orders. HE wasn't touching him. The dildo was!

Roxas may have been glad that he got off of him but he was equally as suspicious with the remark he made and what he went to retrieve, and perhaps not as pleased that he was listening to him now. He had watched him the best he could from his position, watched him fish around for something, something he took a second to realize as to what it was once he turned around, interrupting from any smart mouthed comments he could have made in reference to his heroism.

He gawked, regret entering dumb founded eyes. It would have been humorous if circumstances had been completely different.

"Damn it." He breathed quietly under his breath, his voice growing louder; "You've got to be kidding me." Surely he wouldn't...

Roxas felt the small vibrations, muscles tightening in his stomach as he traced it around his torso, making him squirm. He didn't want to know what it felt like anywhere else.

"All that talk about being a satisfying partner and you have to resort to toys? Come to think of it... Where is Vexen and the others?" It was a lame attempt to distract him, a reminder of his gangs current whereabouts and mutiny; but he really didn't care. It gave him something to talk about, and a very small way of dispersing some built up anxiety that was still painfully there.

Axel didn't mind making small talk while he worked on account that he loved running his mouth like he loved having sex. Having both at the same time was something he never imagined. His past girls' vocabulary was normally reduced to moans, screams, and sometimes a little dirty talk. Nice change in pace. " This is Vexen's. " He finished making a nice figure eight across his chest and belly. At the bottom of the lower circle he started to draw a line straight down. All the while he looked at Roxas's face instead of his work. He didn't need to look. He knew his rival's body.

" Those ungrateful fuckers didn't like the way I ran my Kingdom."What Axel said opened a window of opportunity for Roxas to argue. He would have took satisfaction in doing something he was so good in. Making fun of Axel would have been easy; he was a loose cannon, unfit to rule anything, considering the ones that were on his side too turned against him. Good thing he didn't say anything about his failing rule aloud though, or else Axel would have flipped the script. He wasn't around during the 'big breakup' with was, though, and she told him in hopes he could use it to blackmail him one day. That day might come sooner than even he thought.

" I don't care that she left me. It's not like she can't be replaced. " He huffed to himself,that same irritation present in that hand that worked the pressed down hard right over Roxas's slit; pushing that vibrating bulb through that opening of flesh and into his pouch. He didn't correct it immediately when he noticed, he held it there firmly instead.

The words Roxas wanted to say got jumbled together, his current idea to piss him off distracting him from what had just occurred downstairs. It was because of this Roxas strangled on air and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a husky grunt tied with something else, maybe a moan, as the vibrations sensitized the organ inside, nearly caressing the head that had jolted forward; his hardening state making it impossible to keep his member protected inside the slitted passage.

The last thing he wanted to do was get turned on by this and expose himself to the world. He jerked his hips to one side, trying to disrupt the actions, his mind racing with panic. "Enough! Stop it!"

Roxas's sudden jerk was enough to draw his attention away from his face back to his crotch. A skilled hand kept the dildo from slipping out of his slit when he tried to get away from the bulb. Axel decided to breech his own agreement (nothing too surprising) to place his bare hand on the bound blond's stomach. He used that hand to hold him down, pin him to the bed, and put a little weight behind it by leaning forward on his knees. Roxas wasn't going anywhere now. He wasn't going anywhere regardless, considering he was still tied to the bed, but that was besides the point.

" I think I'll pass the time, Rox. " His patience was wearing thin, but he was certain that he was not the only one who was reaching his limit. He slowly worked the dildo down the length of his slit to make the feeling of that vibrating nub spread. Axel trying, varying the height by pulling it almost out and sliding it in deep, mingle at random and even turning the entire thing at an angle in hopes of catching onto a real sore spot somewhere inside him. " I'm having too much fun fucking with you. Might be more fun than fucking you. " He glanced back at his face just to see his reaction. " I'm still gonna do both. "

It was very strange to feel something imposing the hidden slit beneath his thin coat of fur, let alone that something vibrating. It was those sensations Roxas couldn't possibly be prepared for, even if he had felt the same thing before. He hadn't, but it wouldn't have made a difference.

Roxas was getting an erection, one of which that was bumping against the intruding device turning him on in the first place. He couldn't talk now, he couldn't look at Axel. He was mortified at himself for not being stronger and somehow capable of completely ignoring what should have been so much more repulsing.

The only thing that kept him from inching out now was the fact something was blocking him, twisting at an angle that once more made hips thrust, this time (embarrassingly) up.

Roxas wanted to cry out in frustration, scream at him, kick, flail, run away. Axel did well to remind him of the fact things were only just beginning; the night was becoming too long for his liking and he just didn't want to deal with it anymore. How could this happen to him?

Axel would've told him why this was happening to him, why he chose to go this route instead of leaving him unconscious in the forest, but he thought that it was better to keep his mouth shut and concentrate on the task at hand. Feeling a bump that he was certain wasn't there before was enough of a signal to show him that the vibrator was effective. Another minute more and he was certain that he could force it out of there himself.

His hand moved up to the middle of the dildo to withdraw it from his slit, but he wasn't done with him yet. The still active vibrator was twisted around before disappearing behind Roxas's immediate sight, between his legs. He'd then feel that rapidly shaking nub around his hole. '_Hope I don't stretch 'em too much_,' he thought before wedging just the tip of that nub into his hole. Axel didn't want to go too far because he wanted the honor of stretching it later himself with something much bigger then that rubber hub.

"Ahh..." Roxas grunted. The awkward feeling, though briefly relieved from the front, entered his backside. It stretched the small ring of muscles as the vibrator was pushed in uncomfortably, making Roxas take a deep breath, and those muscles tense tighter around the intrusion.

With the hand not pinning him free, Axel went back to the bound blond's hardening cock. This was a shot in the dark, and because it was, a bit of rosy color tinted his cheeks. Hopefully it wasn't noticeable in the darkness. Here we go ...

He forced his index and middle fingers into that narrow passageway in hopes of fishing out his counterpart's hardening penis. The tip would be the easiest part to grab, and once he got it he'd give it a good squeeze between those two fingers so he had some leverage pulling it to the surface.

Roxas glanced back at Axel from the corner of his eyes, gaze wandering low to see where his hand was going before he actually made contact. He ground his teeth together and even nibbled on his tongue, somehow enduring the pressure of his finger digits retrieving a livid cock. It was painful to have it forced out anymore than it naturally would if he was aroused enough. But with the encouragement of Axel's impatience, the aching organ had no choice but to slip towards the surface, definitely harder than what it should be.

Blood oozed beneath nails, he had his fists clenched so tight. It failed as any good distraction as humiliation overwhelmed the prideful hero, a silent plea resonating somewhere inside his head for someone to hear. Unfortunately, he didn't have a hero; only himself.

"Bastard..." Roxas scolded under a shaky breath, his will power and urge to fight keeping what sanity he had. Bad things happened to people, he was no exception. At this point, the only way to get through this and get back at his enemy at all, was to keep that sanity and prove he wouldn't be broken. No matter what happened to him, he was still Roxas. And Axel could only harm him physically, but never mentally; so long as he didn't allow it.

"You've stooped lower than I could ever imagine," Roxas hissed, letting anger consume him rather than sadness; depression just wasn't his thing, and he didn't want to fall into a pit of it without the capability of coming back out.

"You're no worthy foe, a King; hah, yeah right! You're nothing, not even someone your low-life followers would follow. Fuck. You."

There was nothing else Roxas could do except try to take a shot at his pride, try being the key word in that sentence. No amount of trash talk could mask the fact that he had lost this round. It made doing this all the sweeter for the redhead, and because of that he couldn't keep that smug grin off his lips. " You don't get it, do you? You've lost. " Or in the process of losing, at least. Once he got the blond's penis to the surface he wasted no time straightening it out so he could begin his work.

Axel let go of him briefly to readjust his hand. Starting things off he'd stroke the sensitive underside of his length, feeling its texture, and mentally comparing it with his own. They were very different from what he could determine so far. It meant that his previous statement about the blond's overcompensation was a little off. " If you're not keeping score you're the one who was dumb enough to get himself captured and brought here. Your stupid little friends care too much about you to risk your safety barging into my base. They're probably gonna deal with this the 'diplomatic way'. " He openly mocked then as he felt the other teen up; snickering before he admired his handiwork.

" What a joke! All those Organazation fuckers are a joke. I'm just gonna keep making demands, and as long as I can give them proof you're alive and well they'll keep jumpin' through hoops to get you back. " His hand stopped at the base of his shaft momentarily before pressing down on the swollen sack near the bottom. He let his fingers spread to feel the texture of that uneven fur covered flesh all the better. " And you know the best part? There ani't a damn thing you can do to stop me. "

Roxas's body shuddered as the palms of his hands turned faintly red. His fingers relaxed a little before flexing all over again; his arms and legs pulled timidly at his restraints, knowing it did no good.

Despite his big talk, Roxas felt defeated as much as Axel boasted; he just knew he had to keep going despite his temporary fall as a hero. To accept this and somehow move on. It was his biggest challenge yet but the only option he had was to turn into a shell. A shell of what he once was; and there was no way he'd let anyone have that kind of power over him.

He groaned in distress and unwanted pleasure. The hand that pumped his member, now sticking seven inches in the air, was at its full length, risen to be embarrassingly molested and fondled.

The fear of enjoying it consumed him once more as well as confusion. He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to control himself as well as he wanted to; certainly anyone being raped wouldn't be aroused at all by the disgusting act. And though he felt plenty disgusted by the whole thing, it wouldn't stop his body from betraying him.

"I feel dirty." He grunted abruptly, trying to ignore what truth Axel had to say. At least, it was something he feared could happen; Axel though abandoned by his followers, was awfully powerful right now.

But, he didn't give up hope that his friends could do it. If he couldn't escape himself at some point, he had to put trust in somebody else.

For now, words pounded inside his head: he couldn't do a damn thing to stop him.

This time only his eyes turned in the direction of Roxas's face while he said those words. No comment was made on this, but he chalked it up to store it in his memory for later. There was something much more interesting to make an observation about instead. " You're hard. " His index finger hovered around the tip; rubbing the spongy flesh while he leaned in closer for a better look. Axel's other hand slid off his victims's belly so he could have a little better leverage on the bed.

A palm on the bedspread while the other cupped the middle of his penis to hold it steady. If he jerked now, it would undoubtedly cause some pain given what he was holding onto. Axel thought it was about time he touched him with something different. This was completely uncharted territory for him, but he was willing to try it at least once. Who knows?Roxas might not be the only one to like it.

Suddenly something warm, almost hot, and definitely moist touched Roxas's tip. If he just so happened to look down at that moment he'd see the usually sneering Nobody looking quite cautious as he gave a few tentative licks to the head of his penis. The first few licks were just the tip of his tongue, but after he got used to the slightly salty taste he made gradually longer licks. 'Heh ... not bad.'

Roxas's eyes widened, not realizing his intentions until it was too late. He couldn't believe it. Glancing towards the area, the image he saw was just all too real. Matching perfectly with the strange feel of something damp flicking across the weeping head of his pulsating rod.

"No...Axel!" This, he's experienced before. If he just closed his eyes, he could pretend it was something he actually wanted. But he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to enjoy this; he couldn't. But the redhead was already aware of his taboo needs, his body's stubbornness to listen to his mind. His heroic image was just being shredded away into a molding of whatever Axel felt like making it into. What was he, a masochist? Well, he wasn't exactly in pain, but the uncomfortable vibrations in his backside contributed to his current hard-on.

When Axel started lapping, his tongue pressing more firmly, applying more pressure, Roxas was bucking. Desperate for more.

His flavor was much different than a female's. He wasn't soaking wet and dripping with the goodness knows what. Made it easier for Axel to feel every detail, to memorize it, and to weigh that against how the teen reacted when he ran his tongue over different areas. He needed to readjust his position, but he wouldn't do so at the expense of letting up on the shivering male. " Mmm ... " Pushing his head down forced an inch or two of that bigger-than-expected cock in his mouth. Just enough to pass his teeth.

The vibrations created when he made that little sound was enough to shake the interior of his mouth and, in turn, the Roxas's captured tip. Axel carefully moved as he continued to lick at the small part in his mouth; his tongue encircling the entire diameter before settling on the underside. He put one hand to either side of his hips, his thumbs briefly brushing against the skin only to be bucked off, to hold himself up while he leaned down further into his captive.

Now settled in his new position he allowed himself to lean in and push the remainder of his rival's cock into his mouth. His lips remained sealed, encasing the entire length in the hot, moist, cave of his mouth.

Roxas couldn't believe how good it felt. It shouldn't feel like this, right? What was wrong with him? But as Axel offered his shaft more and more attention, the heat and moisture intensified the heat in his groin; a feeling near his stomach that grew that insisted he was well aroused and enjoying this.

He nearly moaned. He managed to catch himself, however, stifling it half way and suffocating it into a husky grunt in his throat. His hips bucked again, trying to somehow sink in even further intoAxel's mouth, though it now successfully encased the entire thing.

He was torn up inside, unable to think. His slender frame was wriggling against the mattress, a distressing mewling noise building up in his throat. More precum dribbled from the tip of his slickened member, the texture of his length brushing against different parts of the orifice that currently held it captured in the process of Roxas's (attempted) movement.

So this was what he was reduced to? And so early in the game? He could have swore he was stronger than that.

"I hate you...!" No ... He hated himself.

There was certain to be a full dialog about all of this later couldn't talk about it now; his mouth was filled with a throbbing member. One that was already showing signs of stress under this type of treatment. Noticing an all too familiar warning shudder ache through the teen's body he parted his lips slightly and pulled his head backwards. The gesture caused his tongue to roll across the underside of his cock from base to tip where he anticipated that dripping cum.

His tongue mopped it up nicely, patting the top of his dick before working his way down the front this time. Axel's own arousal was growing to the point that he couldn't ignore it himself. A heaving grunt forced hot air down over Roxas's crotch, a pause, and then he started to lick him again. He took a moment to give himself some much needed attention. His own hips bucked, the jerking motion was enough to cause his own cock to slide out of its protective slit.

Six hardened inches the exact same thickness to the centimeter as Roxas now hung between his legs. For him, this ... was hot. He never in his worst nightmares thought that he would get off on hearing that goody two shoes whimpering at his touch.

For someone that hasn't done this before, Axel was awfully good at it. He was definitely enough to rile Roxas up. There was no going back now for the blue hedgehog. There was no possible way to hide what he was most likely going to be made fun of for later. He was ashamed, to say the least, and had to wonder what his friends would think of him if they were to ever find out. Hopefully, they wouldn't.

"Ugnn... ahh..." Roxas did his best to stay quiet but some noises arose in the air as more sweat dampened azure silk. He wasn't even aware of the exposed shaft on Axel's part. Not at first anyway but he wouldn't exactly be surprised. His back arched, giving one more buck, before deciding to plaster himself against the sheets and stay absolutely still, or try his hardest to.

Axel's exploration came to a gradual stop when the Roxas put his plan into motion. One more full length lick was given to his cock before he pulled his mouth away from it completely. Licking his lips to lap up that little sample of his counterpart's cum he'd move himself one last time. His knees were on either side of Roxas's thighs before. He now placed them on the inside; his outer thighs pressing against Roxas's inner thighs to spread him further.

Somewhere in the transition the dildo shoved just inside of his hole was removed and placed on the bound teen's tanned belly. After the removal his hands went for Roxas's previously bucking hips, and a firm grip would lift them a few inches off the bed. Roxas's worst fears would be confirmed if he looked down this time; Axel was positioning himself on his knees between the exposed teen's legs. A clear coating of precum coated the tip of his own penis, but it wasn't anywhere near enough lubrication to make the inevitable an easy entrance. The tip of his cock was placed right at the entrance; not enough to intrude on him yet but more than enough to make physical contact. Any movement on either party's part would be enough to penetrate that tight hole.

Axel relented purposely; he wanted Roxas to be fully aware of what was happening before it actually happened. He wanted to see the look on his face, and possibly in his eyes, when he took him.

Roxas's saliva dampened rod felt a bit more sensitive to the air; and a revolting yearning for what had been there before lingered in his senses only to feel the movement of skin and a torso too closely against his..

He struggled to catch his breath and regain a little of his composure, just enough to figure out what Axel's intentions were now. Fear ignited his eyes.

He could feel the intimidating length of Axel's press against his small quivering hole, nowhere near stretched enough and prepared to accept such a large load. What scared him the most was the idea that Axel just might ram the whole thing in him, not give him any leniency or mercy. He could only imagine how painful that would be; it was hard to put up with just the toy inside him. Axel was vicious.

Roxas locked eyes with his captor, knowing it wouldn't do any good to move about now, but possibly even add more tension against his appendage and his vulnerable entry. "Stop..." But he tried anyway, his anxiety running away from him, "please."

Shoving it in was just what he intended on doing ... until he caught that disgusting softness in his sky blue eyes. Axel had expected for him to do anything but look him straight in the eyes before doing the deed. The bold move was enough to make his own eyes widen in shock and uncertainty for a few precious seconds. Then he got his bearings.

Swallowing hard before even thinking about opening his mouth he met the teen's gaze with one of his own. " I'm not gonna. " He verbally confirmed what both of them already knew. There wasn't going to be another chance for him to plea about it. He wouldn't allow it. " I'm just guessin', but it's gonna hurt like Hell if you don't relax. Might even hurt if you do relax. " None of that was going to be comforting for him, he knew, but he also knew that Roxas was perfectly capable of sucking it up and getting over this. He better, because the moment he said that last syllable he shoved his hips forward without a hint of remorse.

A sharp cry immediately rung from Roxas's throat, nothing he even felt capable of stifling. Those flexing ring of muscles felt torn into, his tight muscles (failing to relax) were forced to stretch far too quickly to accommodate the intrusion expanding his inner walls. Yet his first thrust was barely enough to penetrate that tight little hole. '

" Shit! " Axeld cursed. The sensation caused by his tip being smothered by the heat was enough to make him hiss. He could also feel his tip swelling to an aching peak inside of him. It was a primal thing; made sure that the penis stayed in throughout the entire mating process regardless of what happened. Long story short, it meant that Axel wasn't going to be able to remove himself until he came, and Roxas was (literally) going to be screwed.

That narrow passage constricted and flexed wildly, making Roxas feel every inch his cock rested, and the continued expansion of his bulbous head. The pain just ached between his legs, nearly doing away with the pleasure still represented in his own hardened penis.

Roxas turned his head away from Axel, unable to look at him again, to see him hovering over; to see him start to move his hips. He was sure to feel that first; and he had hoped he wouldn't start until he could adjust to what currently resided inside of him.

The poor teen was just shaking beneath him, what decency he was allowed to keep stolen; the feared rape he had expected now finally commencing into an agonizing spectacle he didn't want to bear. He just looked miserable.

Axel was beginning to think that he may have gotten in over his head; he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to manage to do this. Thrusting into Roxas was different then thrusting into any girl he had before. He was tighter, there wasn't any lubrication, and now he was tensing up his muscles to lock him in place. He had to do something since just standing there wasn't going to make him reach his peak any faster. It might take hours to get soft enough to pull out if he backed out of it now. No way. He wasn't going to bitch out of this.

" Fucking relax, Rox. I can't even move with you like this! " Axel snapped in frustration as he readied himself again. Compliant or not he was going to at least try to go in deeper. Tensing that grip on his hips once more the green hedgehog started off with short hard thrusts with the intent of getting another inch or two in him. He tried not to pull out of him when readying the next thrust, thinking he might reverse any progress he made otherwise. It seems that Axel's boasting when it came to his thrusting speed wasn't too far off from the truth. He averaged about one thrust every second or so. At his peak he could do better, but these weren't the best conditions for tearing a hole right through him.

"It hurts!" Roxas objected. It was hard to relax or find the will to want to do anything but squirm and whine at this point. He wasn't exactly a whiner though but it was turning out that way when the green hedgehog started forcing himself further in, whether he was ready or not. He groaned in response, his breathing labored with hitched breaths, pained enough to make his eyes water. Considering how much it actually did hurt, he did try to relax, but the ache from the initial thrust was still fresh, and this did little good to ease that friction.

However, due to the wide girth he was forced to endure so suddenly, the inner flexing walls started to become slick, just a tad. A morbid color tainted Axel's shaft, crimson and thick. It allowed his last couple of thrusts a bit more leniency to glide in more smoothly inside the overly tight teen.

" It's gonna hurt if you keep squirming! " Roxas's complaint was met with one of his own as Axel continued his work. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt those clenched muscles relax slightly. That alone should have been enough to get him where he needed to do. A little unexpected added lubrication was enough for one more powerful thrust to force the remainder of his six inches deep into the other's hole. It was also enough to knock him off balance. His hands slid off his hips and raked up his sides. Axel crashed down on top of him expectantly; head laid on the other's chest momentarily.

There he could hear it all. The sound of Roxas's gasping whimpers, the wild beating of his heart, and something that couldn't have been cum this early in the game dripping onto the bedspread. A deep breath confirmed his suspicions on what that could be. " Fuck ... " He really was hurt, and that combined with the seemingly endless string of pleas that started at the bedroom door was enough to make his stomach churn. What was that? Remorse? He didn't have time for that shit!

Axel remained as close as he was to Roxas now, but readied his hips again. Pulling backwards gradually brought his cock out of that bleeding hole. It could only go so far. Roxas could feel a little pressure on the entrance to his hole when his tip rubbed against it from the inside. The feeling wasn't going to last. He thrust into him again. It wasn't smooth as he liked, but it was a lot better than the first time around. The redhead on top was trying to find his rhythm. He hoped the one on the bottom would find his senses and help, but somehow he doubted it. The fact Roxas's dick hadn't fully hidden its self into his sheath at this point was the most Axel could have hoped for in regards of him interested at all in this situation. But Roxas figured the other enjoyed his discomfort a lot more.

His insides hurt, there wasn't any words he could use to describe how exactly, what it felt like; but he knew it hurt, and it wasn't anything he's ever felt before. He tried to think, zone out, anything like that to offer him some kind of physical or mental relief. He ended up focusing on his breathing, taking heavy deep breaths, sometimes coming out a little fast as Axel glided to the hilt inside of him.

Muscles continued to knead his shaft while the teen struggled in his new position to stay calm and collected, something he normally never had a problem in achieving. This was a whole different story. Roxas's enjoyment, or lack thereof, of the situation took a backseat to his own the moment he started to pick up momentum. There was a part of Axel that hoped that he wasn't alone when he reached his peak, but that was such a tiny insignificant little part of him, compared to the horny redhead, he made no qualms in reminding everyone he was.

In the darkness only lit by a thin strip of neon green light he almost forgot who he was thrusting into. The thought that it was that (formerly) cocky blond teen was pushed on the back burners while he felt on the blond's curves. A predominate chest and narrow yet curvy hips that he found himself inexplicably attached to.

As if he could sense the area of his counterpart's discomfort he stroked his hips and sides in union to his thrusts, and ultimately he went behind the withering blond's back to lift the lower half of his body back up with his hands on the small of his back. Axel pulled himself back up with a heavy pant soon afterwards, spreading his own knees once more to readjust his stance one last time. This angle allowed him to slide in and out of the bound teen without much difficulty. Gravity did some of the work for him. Now he was getting in it. He could feel the silky interior of his hole massaging his cock even with the slightest movement. It didn't take much of it to cause a few more drops of that precum to dribble out. " God ... "His mind was swimming so much that he couldn't even think straight.

Luckily for Roxas his counterpart's thrusts were toned down in force in favor of raw speed. The hand off was that he didn't always plunge so deep into that newly stretched hole. Roxas's limbs were pulled taut, the blame more so on himself as he tested them without realizing it, making idle movements of displeasure beneath Axel.

At the same time, a mixture of the burning pain below mixed with a dose of pleasure, kept Roxas from gaining anymore excitement from this ordeal, or losing what friction there was that kept a remaining four inches at bay.

Roxas was oddly quiet though despite this sexual roadblock. He wasn't wailing as miserably as he thought he might, although a faint whimper or two could be heard if Axel chose to listen hard enough. It was still in distress despite the teen's limited vocal ranges he chose not to conduct (so long as it was possible). So wrapped up in his own ecstasy, Roxas seemed forgotten, other than a tool to satisfy Axel's present cravings.

His slickened walls weren't flexing nearly as much as before. It seemed he was getting the hang of things, keeping semi-relaxed to reluctantly accommodate Axel's dark desires. All the while his head kept turned away, eyes kept shut; and in a newly acquired move, hands were clentched tight in unwilling submission. All of it worked in his favor to create a slightly twisted illusion of what was happening. Roxas will regret his decision not to fight this anymore then he had to later. How and why were up for speculation. The only silver lining in this was that blond's suffering was going to end sooner or later. Time was a concept lost in this dark room devoid of any clocks or windows. Sound was lost in the thick walls coming in and going out. No one would be able to hear their panting even if they did manage to break into Organazation's former HQ while the King was ... occupied.

Likewise, the only sound that could be heard within that room was the sounds being made in that bed. The most predominate was the sound of the bed frame beginning to squeak with each movement of their hips. Much lower than that was the sound of their own breathing, his grunts against the other's whimpers, along with any soft curses he had to say under his breath. Time undoubtedly passed, and with it Axel's movements began to get more erratic.

His thrusts slowly began much harder than they'd been even when he controlled them in the initial penetration. Joining the other lewd sounds in the air was the sound of their moist bare flesh slapping together. His pulse quickened. Roxas could feel that much through the pulsating dick wedged inside of him. Every thump and twitch pushing his hardened length against his tender walls. Axel's body tensed, his eyes closing, as he put all concentration into his animalistic pounding. He didn't know how much more of this he could take despite the fact Roxas wasn't particularly thrilling in the case where he'd normally fight Axel till his last breath. The blond was too stunned by these unlikely turn of events, absorbing his rape and finding no will to do anything, considering he was immobile to begin with.

He was tortured, forced to listen to the sounds that rung in the air, a sadistic tune that wouldn't soon be forgotten from his mind. The slap of their hips, the juicy stabs into his body; heavy breathing and grunting, and the pitiful moans Roxas sometimes didn't catch he himself was making. His chest continued to rise erratically as Axel mixed creamy cum with a fading color - blood no less - and kept Roxas in a controlled state.

Without warning, still hips jerked violently against the other's, a more lively noise erupted from theblond; a wail he had never meant to release. During Axel's humping, he managed to brush against a little something inside of him that gave him a twisted sense of mercy; making the pain a little less obvious, and the pleasure more apparent.

Roxas's sudden cry was enough to disrupt Axel's frantic pacing. He stalled, but didn't stop, while he tried to figure out just what happened here. At first he thought the blond had somehow reached his peak first, but since he wasn't drenched, he thought about something else. He did feel his tip brush against a very soft place inside his rival just moments before. The thought made him flash his fangs in an all knowing grin followed by a foreboding pause in his pacing.

He moved a little to the left and leaned in. Then he unleashed Hell directly on that tender spot that caused that sudden stir. It didn't take Axel long to build up to where he was before, to find his pacing, and reach the point where breathing through his nose was more of a liability then he needed. He opened his mouth and licked his lips only to find a little bit of Roxas's cum still there from his licking. His lustful pants joined the rest of the sounds in the air soon after along with a few flavorful words at just what he was feeling on his end.

Roxas practically screamed as his rival held nothing back, exposing his weakness and pounding into it with no regrets. The blond was thrusting, huffing, and moaning. He couldn't think, just feel; and the shameful pleasure was immense. All neglected seven inches were once more prominent to the world, brushing lewdly between his and Axel's stomach. His mind was clouded, eyes glazed over with lust.

Shortly after that, the inevitable seemed to happen completely at random. In mid-thrust Axel's body trembled to the point of compulsions. All he could do was shove all six inches in him one last time before he exploded. " R-Argh! " He didn't know what he was really trying to say. The message was loss in the static that was rapidly clouding his mind. He shot his entire load deep into that newly stretched hole; much more than he was used to letting out when he came. Axel chalked that up to there being a long period of time, several days, since he last had release. That was part of the reason he wasn't too picky about who he shot his seed into. Sweet, sweet, release.

A few more shaky breaths were taken before that rubbery sensation in his limbs started to settle in. It took all his willpower to hold himself up; he didn't want to pull out just yet.

Before he knew it, Roxas felt that something pouring inside of him, agitating current injuries as he was filled to the brim with the other's sticky cum; oozing around the shaft that remained embedded inside of him, overflowing. At the same time, this perverse action helped push the battered blond the rest of the way, pushed by an invisible force he fought hard to resist since the beginning.

Roxas's release came even more random and unexpected than Axel's, his sticky fluids sticking to their skin as his muscles tightened like nothing before; squeezing painfully at the cock inside him before he was able to relax again in a sweaty, panting heap of his former self.

Jump!

The expression on Axel's face seconds before his chest, stomach, and the upper half of his crotch were splashed in the other's cum was priceless. Judging by his expression he completely forgot he had been fucking another guy. Girls certainly didn't cum that way. The shock was enough to make his legs fail. It took his last bit of strength to stop himself from landing on top of the sticky mess that Roxas had become. He leaned and landed on his right side next to the other teen and adjusted.

A hand, he didn't know which one, held onto one of the bound male's hips so he had some leverage to pull out. Still a little too hard ... so when he got to the tip he yanked it out instead of waiting for his swelling to go down a little further. The rough motion was enough to send him rolling, and unfortunately the bed was but so big for both of them.

**Thud**.

The sound of the redhead's body hitting the floor beside the bed. It was there that he decided to take a breather. His body still felt the aftershocks from his own orgasm. Small shivers made every hair on his body stand on end. His hips bucked despite there not being a nice warm hole there on the floor for him to invade. Already he had a longing to shove his dick into that tight hole all over again, but his body just wouldn't cooperate. Fortunately for Roxas.

The blond was left on the bed, still panting breathlessly. When Axel had pulled out of him, it gave due to one more yip as noticeable crimson, from before and now, stained what used to be skin between his legs, as well as the sheets he laid on. Just a further collection of what already tainted the fabric and his skin; some cum leaking from his invaded hole onto the mattress as well.

Roxas felt absolutely wretched. His dick had immediately retracted back into the safety of its sheath just after the orgasm, leaving him with a clearer head and with nothing to help blur the happenings that occurred before. He felt utterly disgusted and ashamed of himself. He wanted nothing more than to get into a bath tub and scrub himself until his skin fell off.

Moisture was evident in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry. He had at least gotten through it. It was over - at least for now. And he did his best to take pleasure in that fact; but it wouldn't erase the memories and the trauma.

Minutes passed ... and then the redhead found the strength to pull himself off the floor. Well adjusted to the aftershocks he gained the ability to recover fast from sex and release. The only outward sign he showed of his prior actions visible when he stood was the occasional shiver. " Damn ... " His voice barely registered in the small room. Turning, he looked over his handiwork;his bound ankles. Seeing how that could be seen as a sign of weakness on his behalf he thought it right to take another kick at Roxas while he was still tied down. " ... you're a good fuck, Rox. I never banged a hole that tight. " Those words came out close to his ears and were accompanied by a chuckle. " We'll have to do that again. " That was not a request or a suggestion; it was a guarantee.


End file.
